


[podfic] Yoji Lends a Hand

by erica_schall



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya could run into a spray of bullets, jump from the roof of a building, accomplish any number of seemingly impossibly feats of physical bravado. But, Yoji had been amused to realize, Aya couldn’t handle the flu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Yoji Lends a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yoji Lends a Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33808) by kinukitty. 



> alternate summary provided by Dodificus who was kind enough to beta the podfic:  
> ahahaha, omg, this started off so fluffy and then: PORN

  
  
cover art by the amazing cybel

Download (now with new link to the audiofic archive): [mp3 (9 MB) and m4b (9 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/yoji-lends-hand)

Download via Mediafire: [mp3 (9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b3nam37jx1poqdw/Yoji_Lends_A_Hand.mp3) [m4b (9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/85td1h6t4th57hx/Yoji_Lends_A_Hand.m4b)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/loknkgud7svmwt3eer4d)


End file.
